Sasha Grey
|fecha de nacimiento = |lugar de nacimiento = North Highlands, CA, |ocupación = Actriz pornográfica |añosactivo = 2006–presente |estatura = |peso = |medidas = 86-66-79 cm (32B-26-31) |busto natural = Sí |color de ojos = Marrones |color de cabello = Castaño oscuro |número de películas = 214 |sitio web = SashaGrey.com |otros premios = |imdb = 2340248 |iafd = SashaGrey |afdb = 43367 }} Sasha Grey (n. 14 de marzo de 1988, en North Highlands, California, Estados Unidos) es el nombre artístico de Marina Ann Hantzis, una actriz pornográfica estadounidense, que también realiza actividades fuera del mundo de la pornografía, a través del modelaje, la actuación y la música. Tras criarse en Sacramento, California, Grey se trasladó a Los Ángeles y comenzó a incursionar en películas pornográficas, poco después de cumplir los 18 años. Grey apareció en una edición de 2006 de la revista Los Angeles. Ganó varios Premios AVN en los años 2007, 2008 y 2010. Durante el mismo período, Grey comenzó a modelar y participó en la película The Girlfriend Experience, de Steven Soderbergh. También grabó un proyecto de música industrial llamado aTelecine. Primeros años Marina Ann Hantzis nació en la ciudad californiana de North Highlands, Estados Unidos. Creció en el seno de una familia de clase obrera en Sacramento, California, donde su madre trabajaba para el estado; su padre era mecánico. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía 5 años, y ella fue criada por su madre. Su madre contrajo segundas nupcias en 2000, cuando Grey tenía 12 años. Ha afirmado que se sentía miserable compartiendo la casa con su padrastro y como resultado, a los 16 años, informó a su madre que se iba a mudar, aunque en la actualidad no está claro si realmente se mudó o no a dicha edad. También ha declarado que si bien a sus padres no les gusta lo que ella hace, se lleva bien con ellos. Asistió a cuatro escuelas secundarias antes de graduarse, entre ellas Highlands High School, sintiéndose infeliz en cada una de ellas. Durante el año 2005, asistió a un junior college, donde tomó clases de cine, danza y actuación. Trabajó de camarera en un steakhouse hasta marzo de 2006, hasta juntar $ 7000 para mudarse a Los Ángeles. Antes de su carrera en la industria pornográfica, mantuvo una relación sentimental con un cocinero del steakhouse donde trabajó. Ella describe dicha relación sexual involucró la práctica de bofetadas, y otros tipos de degradaciones sexuales consensuadas, y que todo lo que él le hizo, ella también tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo con él. Carrera Como actriz pornográfica En mayo de 2006, Grey se mudó a Los Ángeles y comenzó su carrera en películas para adultos justo después de cumplir 18 años. Originalmente ella barajó el nombre Anna Karina (el nombre de la ex esposa de Jean-Luc Godard) antes de decidirse por su actual nombre artístico. Ella declaró que el nombre "Sasha" fue tomado por Sascha Konietzko del grupo KMFDM,, mientras que "Grey" representa la novela de Oscar Wilde El retrato de Dorian Gray y la escala de Kinsey de la sexualidad. Su primera escena fue una orgía con Rocco Siffredi para la película The Fashionistas 2 de John Stagliano. Durante la filmación ella "sorprendió" a su colega al solicitarle que le diera un golpe en el estómago durante una felación. Casi seis meses después de entrar en la industria pornográfica, Grey apareció en la edición de noviembre de 2006 de Los Angeles Magazine donde fue catalogada como una potencial gran estrella, tal vez la próxima Jenna Jameson. Menos de un año después de entrar en la industria, Grey obtuvo los premios a la Mejor escena trío de sexo y Mejor escena grupal de sexo en los Premios AVN. También fue nominada como Mejor actriz nueva, premio obtenido finalmente por Naomi. Grey fue nombrada Pet of The Month en julio de 2007 en 2008 tambien fue pintada por el artista Abdul Vas y fotografiada por el fotógrafo de moda Terry Richardson. En 2008, se convirtió en la persona más joven en ganar el Premio AVN a la Actriz del año. En febrero de 2007 apareció en el programa The Tyra Banks Show para participar en un debate acerca de los adolescentes y la industria del sexo. Grey fue reseñada en la sección "Hot Issue", en la edición de diciembre de 2008 de la revista Rolling Stone. Grey se representa a sí misma en la industria pornográfica a través de su propia agencia, L.A. Factory Girls, mientras que The Spread Group gestiona sus apariciones en otros medios. Desde el año 2006 ha rodado un documental acerca de sus experiencias en la industria del cine pornográfico desde los 18 a los 21 años. Ha sido portada de la revista de música Popular 1 en el número de marzo, del año 2010, en España. Como modelo thumb|200px|Después de hacerse un nombre dentro de la industria pornográfica, Grey ha incursionado en otras áreas como el modelaje. Grey participó en el material gráfico para el álbum Zeitgeist de The Smashing Pumpkins, además de aparecer en el vídeo musical "Superchrist". Grey también participó en el vídeo musical para la canción "Birthday Girl" de the Roots. En enero del 2010, posó desnuda en un anuncio publicitario para la organización People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, durante una campaña sobre la necesidad de controlar la natalidad de algunas especies animales.Sasha Grey Promotes Animal Birth Control PETA. Como actriz Grey apareció en un episodio de James Gunn's PG Porn junto a James Gunn, en un rol de cameoQuit (2009) en la película independiente de Dick Rude Quit, y protagonizandoSmash Cut Casts Sasha Grey | The Movie Blog la película de horror/comedia negra canadiense de bajo presupuesto Smash Cut. Ha protagonizado la película del galardonado director Steven Soderbergh, The Girlfriend Experience. En marzo de 2010, Grey participó en el reparto de la película de terror Hallows, dirigida por Richard O'Sullivan, desempeñando el papel de una cristiana en contra de las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales. Grey fue incorporada al reparto de la séptima temporada de la producción de HBO Entourage donde hará el papel de ella misma. Su personaje será la nueva novia Vincent Chase durante varios episodios. Como músico En .2008, Grey inició un proyecto colaborativo de música industrial llamado ATelecine junto a Pablo St. Francis. Su primer EP, llamado AVigillant Carpark, fue lanzado por la compañía discográfica neoyorquina Pendu Sound en formato de disco de vinilo de 7 pulgadas. También contribuyó cantando en el álbum Aleph at Hallucinatory Mountain de Current 93. Narnack Records la citó como artista invitada en la canción "Pum-Pum" del álbum Repentance de Lee Perry , y aunque el propio Perry ha negado su participación. Vida personal En enero de 2009, los medios de comunicación anunciaron su relación con el fotógrafo Ian Cinnamon. Ella describe su noviazgo como una relación abierta. En febrero de 2010, Grey declaró que apoyaba control de la natalidad de los animales en una entrevista a PETA. Filmografía parcial Premios * 2007 – Premio AVN – Mejor escena de sexo en trío – Fuck Slaves (con Sandra Romain y Manuel Ferrara) * 2007 – Premio AVN – Mejor escena de sexo grupal (vídeo) – Fashionistas Safado: The Challenge * 2007 – Premio XRCO – Mejor actriz joven * 2007 – Adultcon Top 20 Adult Actresses * 2008 – Premio AVN – Mejor escena de sexo oral (vídeo) – Babysitters * 2008 – Premio AVN – Mejor actriz * 2008 – Premio XRCO – Mejor actriz * 2009 – Premio XRCO – Mainstream Adult Favorite * 2010 – Premio AVN – Mejor escena de sexo anal – Anal Cavity Search 6 * 2010 – Premio AVN – Mejor escena de sexo oral – Throat: A Cautionary Tale * 2010 – Premio AVN – The Jenna Jameson Crossover Star of the Year *2010 – Premio XBIZ – Crossover Star of the Year *2010 – Premio XRCO – Mainstream Adult Media Favorite *2010 – Premio F.A.M.E. – Favorite Oral Starlet Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial * * Sasha Grey en Twitter * * Sasha Grey en AWMDB Entrevistas * HustlerWorld interview: Sasha Grey Pt. 1, (2008). Larry Flynt Publications. * HustlerWorld interview: Sasha Grey Pt. 2, (2008). Larry Flynt Publications. * Sasha Grey: Porn's biggest new star talks to Bizarre about puke-sex, BDSM and why she loves her butthole (2008). Interview with Chris Nieratko. Bizarre, Dennis Publishing Limited. * Sasha Grey Interview (2006). Interview with Ray Dark. Porn Valley News. * Sasha Grey: Dawn of Porn Star (2006). Interview with Brandon Stosuy. Fanzine. * Sasha Grey: Sasha's Grey's Anatomy (2006). Adult DVD Talk. Audio interview. * Inside Sasha Grey (2006). XRentDVD – 24-7 Internet, Inc. Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:Ateos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores pornográficos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Modelos eróticas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Penthouse Pets bg:Саша Грей ca:Sasha Grey de:Sasha Grey el:Σάσα Γκρέυ en:Sasha Grey fa:ساشا گری fi:Sasha Grey fr:Sasha Grey gl:Sasha Grey hr:Sasha Grey it:Sasha Grey ja:サーシャ・グレイ nl:Sasha Grey no:Sasha Grey pl:Sasha Grey pt:Sasha Grey ro:Sasha Grey ru:Саша Грей sv:Sasha Grey tr:Sasha Grey uk:Саша Грей zh:莎夏·葛蕾